


First Time

by seni96



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seni96/pseuds/seni96
Summary: First times are always awkward...





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friends decided to challenge ourselves with writing a certain type of fic that we pulled out of a hat and this is what came out. This is awkward and I didn't proofread it so please bear with it ^.^

“Damn it Bambam, what the fuck are you doing?” Jinyoung asked as Bambam suddenly bit his neck. “Are you a freaking vampire or something?”

“I’m sorry hyung.” The younger said making puppy eyes at Jinyoung and the latter sighed. Slowly Jinyoung started kissing Bambam. Bambam licked Jinyoung’s lips and sighed into his mouth. “You taste like chocolate” Bambam whispered against Jinyoung’s mouth.

“What the fuck?” Jinyoung grumbled and Bambam hid his face on Jinyoung’s chest while laughing. “Brat, are you even taking this seriously?” Bambam raised his head and smiled wickedly at his hyung. Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously but groaned as he felt a sudden grip on his cock.

“What happened hyung? Cat ate your tongue?” Bambam asked while licking his lips and Jinyoung followed the movement with a dark gaze. A smirk made its way to Bambam’s mouth but soon it disappeared as Jinyoung quickly turned them over and he was now hovering on top of his younger boyfriend.

“Don’t forget to drink your milk everyday and then you can think of trying to dominate me.” Jinyoung said with a smirk of his own and Bambam glared at him.

“I’m not a baby so stop treating me like one.” Bambam pouted and Jinyoung’s smirk got bigger at the sight.

“Oh, I know you’re not a baby anymore.” Jinyoung said while brushing his index finger along Bambam’s covered bulge. “Do you like teasing me?” He asked and licked a way up Bambam’s neck and jawline. “Well, you’re about to have a taste of your own medicine.” He said while wiggling his eyebrows in a funny way making Bambam chuckle.

“Can you please just fuck me?”

“Such hurry baby. I guess I need to teach you how to be patient.” Jinyoung said before suddenly grabbing Bambam’s growing bulge and releasing it right away.

“Hurry up.” Bambam said patting a little already. “Daddy” He continued and Jinyoung frowned at his boyfriend.

“Da fuck? That is weird as fuck.” Jinyoung said while Bambam laughed.

“Well, I guess you don’t have a daddy kind.” Bambam said and shrugged.

“God no!” 

“Just fucking hurry, c’mon!” Bambam tried hurrying Jinyoung and the latter finally stood up to grab the condoms and lube.

“Oh god, okay.” Jinyoung answered a little shaken up and Bambam smiled at that. As Jinyoung approached the bed again Bambam grabbed him and turned them around again.

“Just relax.” Bambam started taking Jinyoung’s shirt and kissing every patch of skin that came into view and then going back down. When he reached Jinyoung’s hipbone he sucked a bit of skin leaving a red and purple hickey there as he was unbuttoning his boyfriend’s pants and pulling them down quickly leaving Jinyoung in only his boxers. Bambam sat on top of Jinyoung’s thighs and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt with Jinyoung’s eyes always following the movement of his hands. After the shirt was off, Bambam got up from the bed and took his pants off along with his boxers leaving him standing completely naked for the first time in front of his boyfriend. Jinyoung licked his lips and Bambam saw how JInyoung’s gaze turned even darker. “Enjoying the view?” Bambam asked smirking and Jinyoung just glared at him even though he couldn’t quite achieve the look he was going for because his gaze was full of lust.

“I would enjoy it if you came here.” Bambam came close to Jinyoung and sat on top of his thighs. Bambam hovered on top of Jinyoung, with his legs on either side of Jinyoung’s hips and lowered his head so he could kiss him. As the kiss heated up Bambam felt a finger probing into his hole making him stop the kiss and hissed.

“Fuck hyung, it hurts.” He said as Jinyoung slipped his finger inside.

“Sorry babe.” Jinyoung smiled apologetic and stopped moving his finger when it was all in. Bambam took a deep breath and Jinyoung started easing his finger in and out. When he felt Bambam relaxing on top of him, he put his free hand in the back of Bambam’s neck and pulled him down as he inserted another finger. Bambam groaned and tried to pull away again but Jinyoung didn’t let him.

“Damn it, just hurry the fuck up.” Bambam said and let out an almost scream as Jinyoung suddenly inserted a third finger.

“Calm down princess.” Jinyoung said with a smirk while rubbing his boyfriend’s tailbone. Bambam turned around growling at him and the smirk fell from his face. “Jesus.” Jinyoung kept preparing Bambam while the latter was cursing at the older. When he thought the other was well prepared he removed his fingers while his boyfriend grumbled a ‘fucking finally’ through gritted teeth and lubed his cock aligning himself with Bambam’s hole after. “Ready?” Jinyoung asked softly and Bambam gave a slight nod. The older couldn’t see the other since the latter was on all fours. Someone had told them it would be less painful this way so he had asked Bambam to do that even though he wanted to see his boyfriend’s blissful face while he came. Jinyoung slowly started pushing in while rubbing circles on Bambam’s thighs to try and relax him. The younger squirmed a little uncomfortably and took a few deep breaths before moving his hips a little experimentally. Jinyoung groaned and grabbed the younger’s hips to try and stop him from moving around too much.

“You can move.” Bambam said but Jinyoung still held his hips while taking deep breaths.

“Let me calm down or else I will come the second you move.” Bambam gave a chuckle but waited nonetheless. Slowly Jinyoung started pulling out and slowly going back inside while taking a few breaths to not come right away. When he thought he had calmed himself enough he started going a little faster while Bambam would snap his hips back to meet his thrusts halfway.

“Am I a girl, hyung? Harder, c’mon!” Bambam growled and Jinyoung obeyed slamming in harder and faster. Bambam was reaching his high and started clenching around Jinyoung’s cock. A few clenches in a row and Jinyoung was coming inside Bambam’s asshole making the younger whine. “Already?” Jinyoung pull out and looked at his boyfriend embarrassed when the other turned around.

“You were clenching all around me and I just came.”

“Yeah, I felt it!” Bambam said crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And why didn’t you use a fucking condom? I’m a mess because of that.”

“Are you really a girl?” Jinyoung asked faking surprised and Bambam rolled his eyes at him. “I can’t knock you up, you dumbass.”

“But I would be clean of your mess.”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung grumbled before getting on all fours on top of his boyfriend and licking the other’s cock from the base to the tip. Bambam whined and grabbed a fistful of Jinyoung’s hair. The older smirked and engulfed them whole before pulling away a little and sucking on the tip.

“Fuck!” Bambam said and Jinyoung engulfed them once more and started bobbing his head up and down. The younger was now laying down on the bed, back arching, head thrown back and legs open wide with Jinyoung settling between them. Sensing his boyfriend was close, Jinyoung moved his hand and inserted three finger inside Bambam at once while pulling his mouth away at the same time. Bambam came all over his boyfriend’s face. Jinyoung pulled his fingers out while cleaning them on the sheets and got up while licking around his mouth cleaning a bit of the cum from his face. He leaned down and kissed his lover shoving his tongue inside the others mouth. Bambam pulled away and made a scrunched up face. “Da fuck?”

“That’s your taste love.”

“Are you done?” Came a muffled voice and both turned around to look at the door that now stood a little open and a deep red blushed face appeared from the other side. “I’m trying to watch a drama and I can’t when you’re moaning so freaking loud.” The other person said and closed the door behind him. “AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!” He yelled from the other side. The couple was now looking down both embarrassed at being caught.

“I can’t believe Youngjae hyung heard us.” Bambam said and Jinyoung nodded.

“I’M GONNA BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!” Youngjae yelled again and the couple promised to check when the house was going to be empty the next time something like that happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time posting here xp I hope you enjoyed ^.^ Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
